The Changing
by Basically-Awesome
Summary: Chloe gets separated from Simon, Tori, and Derek. They find her 3 years later and realize that she has Changed more than they thought possible. Takes place after The Reckoning. R&R, please! Chlerek, believe it or not! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have been working on this story for a real long time now, and I'm like really excited about it!:D**

**I know it's real short. Review please?**

**Okay, welllllllll... ENJOY!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, if I did, it would come with shirtless pictures of Derek and Bigfoot would be involved. Just Sayin'. (:**

* * *

**'s POV**

I heard a yelp coming from somewhere off into the forest._ Ashley_. I began to run. Faster. _Faster._ Before I knew it I was a wolf tracking her scent. It began to get stronger until I appeared in a clearing.

I scanned my surroundings. I was in a circular area, about 40 feet in diameter. I turned to my right to see Ashley, in wolf form, laying on the ground with a deep gash in her side. Angrily, I looked up, hoping to find who did this to my beta. Looking down on her was a tall, muscular boy with emerald-green eyes. I took a whiff of the air. He was another werewolf. Unfamiliar, not from my pack. He must be a stray.

I approached him, a growl bubbling up in my throat. He turned quickly, seeming to notice me for the first time. He looked scared and began to back up. Good. He can't get away with hurting Ashley. She wouldn't hurt a _fly_ without a good reason. There was no explanation for her to be laying on the ground, unconscious. It wasn't her fault, it had to be the stray.

And right after we escaped, too. Things were going so well up until now...

I heard two sets of footsteps coming from my left, into the clearing. I didn't look to see who it was. I was too concentrated on getting revenge on the stray who hurt Ashley. I was about to pounce when I heard a familiar female voice yell at the stray. "Derek! What are you doing?"

"Yeah!" A male voice added enthusiastically. "Just turn into a wolf and kick some butt!" I mentally snorted. _Yeah, good luck with that._

I hesitated. Why did these voices sound so familiar? The stray-apparently _Derek-_spoke. "Guys! You know I'm not as good at fighting werewolves, let alone the alfa of a pack here! I'm invading on his territory!" Is that all he thought I was mad about? If that was it, I would have just talked to him, asked him where he was going, and possibly offered help. But no. He hurt a member of my pack. That was simply not okay.

The fact that these voices sounded familiar began to bug me. What if they were the ones I was looking for? No, we had only just began to look. No. _No_. I couldn't be that lucky, I should stop thinking that way. Though eventually, my curiosity won over and I snuck a quick glance at the people standing off to my left.

What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. It was _them!_ I couldn't believe it! When did _I_ become lucky?! I quickly Changed back into a human and slowly walked up to the two, whose eyes were wide in shock. "Tori? Simon?" I asked them quietly.

It took them a minute to respond. Tori took a small step forward and spoke with a shaky voice. "Ch-Chloe?"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?! Please review! And thank you so much for reading!**

**Byeeeee!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my second chapter for this story! Did you like my cliffy? Heehee(: Okay well, I'm updating twice today because I'm leaving my mom's house tonight and I don't have internet at my dad's at the moment. So yeah, I will try to do another one today, but maybe not. I also made this chapter longer cause the other one was ridiculously short.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS. D: **

* * *

_It took them a minute to respond. Tori took a small step forward and spoke with a shaky voice. "Ch-Chloe?"_

**Chloe's POV**

I nodded my head with a smile tugging at my lips. Their faces were too funny, I couldn't help but laugh. Slowly their faces began to unfreeze and they started to laugh too. Within a minute we were rolling on the ground with tears running down our cheeks.

I heard Ashley moan. Oh my god, how could I have forgotten about her?! I ran to her and kneeled by her side. I shot a glare to the str-Derek. How could he do this? Whatever, I would deal with him later. Right now Ashley needs my help.

I whistled as loud as I could and 30 seconds later Austin and Whitney entered the clearing in human form. They gasped when they saw Ashley and it brought tears to Whitney's eyes. They were best friends.

Austin stepped towards Derek and let out a growl, coming to the same conclusion I had. As much as I wanted to see Austin kicking Derek's ass, now was not the time. And besides, if anyone was kicking his ass, it would be me. "Austin," He stopped and looked at me. "As you can see we have more important things to deal with right now. Will you and Whitney please carry Ashley home and have Trevor take care of that cut?" Reluctantly, they nodded. They went over to Ashley and gently carried her off to the pack's house.

As soon as they were gone I was tackled in a hug. I looked up from the ground to see Simon practically on top of me. I giggled and hugged him back before getting up off the ground and brushing myself off. Then it was Tori's turn and I was on the ground again. I got up and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Who were they? 'Cause that Austin guy was _hot!_" Tori declared with a giggle. I had to laugh along.

"Chloe, where have you been for the last 3 years?!" Simon asked.

Then Derek decided to speak. "Chloe, were you just a wolf?"

I growled in a reply. "You!" All three of their eyebrows scrunched together. I stepped closer to him. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are to come here, on _my_ territory, and injure my second in command and not even explain yourself?!" I was getting angry now. And an angry Chloe is never good. **(A/N: For anybody who is confused at this point, Chloe has no idea who the hell Derek is. That's all I'm gonna say.)**

"Chloe, It's-" He started but I cut him off.

I turned towards my friends. "Is he with you?" I asked angrily. As much as I didn't like this kid, if he was with Tori and Simon, I would have to at least hear him out before doing anything too rash.

Simon looked like he was about to say something, but Tori clamped her hand over his mouth. She nodded with a curios look on her face.

Slowly I turned back towards Derek. His eyes were full of hurt. I didn't know why and I didn't really care. Quickly, I got him on the ground with my foot on his chest. I pulled out my lucky switch blade and cut a gash in his side that looked exactly like the one he gave Ashley. I stepped back, pleased with myself.

"It would be best if we went somewhere else to answer your questions." I stated. They nodded. "Alright, do you guys know where you are staying tonight?" They all shook their heads. "I suppose you can stay at the house with the pack and I. There is plenty of room." I offered.

"You don't have to do that." Simon said nicely.

I smiled. "I want to. Plus Derek, you need to get that cut checked out. What happened to you?" I winked.

Derek looked really confused. "What? You did this to me!" He exclaimed.

"And you did the same to my Beta!" I shouted. I took a breath, I needed to calm down. "Now we're even. You will both be cared for. Now follow me."

I walked towards my home, not looking back to see if they were following. It was about to rain and at the moment they were homeless. I heard them follow me, walking quickly to catch up.

We were almost there. It was a silent walk. The house was starting to come into view. It wasn't really a house, more like a mansion. It was huge, with tons of windows. Three stories high, and was painted a cheery yellow, covered in multicolored handprints of everybody in the pack and their family.

"Chloe!" I heard Justin yell. He ran over to me. He was tall and muscular-as most werewolves were-and had short black hair with deep blue-green eyes. Justin was practically my best friend.

"Justin!" I yelled back. He ran over to me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. He could be so weird sometimes. "Justin! Put me down!" I shouted, pounding on his back.

He laughed evilly. "Never!" He declared. I laughed too. When Justin laughs nobody can keep a smile off their face. "God! You're heavy! Have you gained weight?" I rolled my eyes. We both knew that he carried me with no problem.

"Put me down! We have guests!" He dropped me in a ton of mud and began to laugh again. I held my hand out for him to help me out but pulled him down with me instead. We both laughed when we saw how dirty we each were.

I got up and turned towards my friends. "Tori, Simon, Derek, this is my best friend Justin. Justin, this is Tori, Simon, and Derek."

His eyes widened. "_The_ Tori and Simon?!" I nodded. He grinned and scooped the two up in a big, muddy hug. Derek gave him a weird look. It was probably weird that somebody as big as Justin was so affectionate, but aside from his looks, he was a total softie. Plus he was gay. Which is why he wasn't my second in command. He hated to fight, even when it was absolutely necessary.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, come on. Let's go inside and get you all settled." Justin continued to hug them. He was so excited that we found them so soon. "Justin, put them down!" I snapped.

Justin dropped them-literally-and gave me a military solute. "Yes boss!"

"Don't call me boss!"

"Yes boss!" I rolled my eyes again. I tend to do this a lot when Justin's around.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Did you like it?! Please review! Please? Thank you for reading! It means a lot!(:**

**Kay,byeeee(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! And it's in Derek's POV! You will also see Simon and Tori's POV, too. Anyway, I won't update for another week unless my dad gets internet/: So I will be spending the whole week (except for when I'm at school) writing new stories, YAY!:D**

**Mmmkay,ENJOY.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't onw Darkest Powers. Lmao,I mean own. Not onw. That wouldn't make sense.**

* * *

_I rolled my eyes. "Alright, come on. Let's go inside and get you all settled." Justin continued to hug them. He was so excited that we found them so soon. "Justin, put them down!" I snapped._

_Justin dropped them-literally-and gave me a military solute. "Yes boss!"_

_"Don't call me boss!"_

_"Yes boss!" I rolled my eyes again. I tend to do this a lot when Justin's around._

**Derek's POV**

I did a lot of thinking on the way to Chloe's house. A never-ending stream of questions going through my head the whole way. _What's Chloe's problem? Why is she acting like she doesn't know me? Does she still love me? She knew Tori and Simon. Why was Chloe a werewolf? Is she the alfa? She said 'my territory' and I could sense when I was near the alfa. What happened over the past 3 years? Did she run into the Edison Group? Why was that Justin kid so excited to see Tori and Simon? He doesn't even _know_ them! _

"Okay guys," Chloe's voice snapped me back to reality. I realised we were stopped at a huge rainbow mansion. "Just so you know what to expect, we should tell you what you're gonna see when you go in there."

"That's right," Justin agreed. "Inside, there is going to be a ton of werewolves-all different, sizes, ages, and gender-with their family. Mostly just their mate and kids if they have any." We all nodded. He motioned towards Chloe. "Chloe here is the alfa-" _Whaaaaaa? _"So if there is any problem, Chloe might be busy so you can come to me."

He smiled and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Stop using Ashley's injury to your advantage!"

"Yes boss!"

"Ohh, shut up!" This Chloe was so different, but not in a bad way. She seemed more powerful, responsable, and in control. She looked different, too. She was really tall-not as tall as me but way taller than Tori and Simon-her blonde hair went to her belly button but was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans covered in holes and a blue hoodie that matched her eyes over a tank top. She wore a baseball cap and worn out converse. Everything about her was so more mature. Our little Chloe had grown up.

I remembered the last time I saw Chloe. It was just 3 months after she killed Davidoff. The Cabal was on our trail. We were about to get caught. Chloe offered to distract them while we got away. I was totally against the plan, of course, no way was I going to let Chloe out of my sight. She said that she would be the perfect one to do it. Simon couldn't go because he was a success in the experiment and therefore there was no reason to keep him alive. I was to be killed on sight. They wanted Tori but they knew she could hurt them so they wouldn't hesitate to harm her. She was perfect because she was valuable and didn't pose a threat. They wouldn't try to harm her, just capture her. It made too much sense to argue with.

She gave us an address of where to meet her. She ran off before I could say goodby. We waited that the abandoned apartment for a week. Chloe never showed up. We all thought she was killed, but we didn't lose hope. We've been looking for her ever since.

We almost reached the door when a huge Great Dane came running toward us. I tensed, ready for the dog to start barking like crazy. But it never came. Instead, I heard Tori shriek. I turned to see the dog on top of her, licking her face. "GET THIS MUTT OFF ME!" She screamed.

Simon and I burst out laughing. "Cat! Get down!" The dog got off Tori and walked to Chloe's side, sat down, and licked her hand. Chloe pet his head then turned to us. "This is my dog, Cat. One of the kids in the house named him. He is really weird, the Edison Group tested on him and now he is attracted to supernaturals. Even werewolves. We broke him out and now he won't leave us alone."

We walked into the giant house and were greeted by some boy-band song blaring. I looked inside and saw a cozy living room. There were 3 comfy looking couches facing a huge flat screen TV with some video game being played. The couches were filled and 2 guys were holding game controllers. In the open space were some kids ranging from the ages of about 6 to 15. They were all joking around and dancing and singing.

All of their heads turned when they heard us walk in. I was scared that they would all be mad that I was trespassing into their house. Well, that was until they all broke into huge grins.

"Hi Chloe! Hi Justin!"

"Hey!"

"I see you made some friends, that's great!"

"I can't wait to meet them!"

Tori smiled, it wasn't everyday that she was in a room filled with a ton of shirtless, muscular werewolves who were eager to make friends with her. I smiled at her knowingly and she blushed. She turned towards Chloe. "I love Hawk Nelson!"

What is she talking about? "Me too!" A girl from about our age called over from the couch. _Ohh! They must be talking about the band playing_. I had to admit, they were pretty good. Justin herded us all inside and ran over to the stereo and turned it up all the way. **(A/N: I love Hawk Nelson. That is the only reason they are mentioned.)**

A girl, about 13, ran up and grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her over to where everybody was dancing. They both started yelling the lyrics at the top of their lungs. "_Everytime I want to say hello, Everytime I want to stay I go!_" Tori walked over to the girl who spoke earlier and introduced herself. Simon just walked into the kitchen and started looking through the pantry as if he lived there.

Only I stood there awkwardly. Justin walked up to me. "Hi" He smiled. I half-heartedly returned it. "I guess it's kind of weird to just walk into the home of another pack." I nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Before I ran into Chloe, I was homeless. She found me a while back in a fight with another werewolf and totally saved my butt. We were best friends after that. She brought me here and I felt the same way you do. Awkward and out of place. That is, until I got to know everybody. Now I can't picture myself anywhere else."

I smiled. That sounds like Chloe. Always thinking of others first and not caring what happened to her. Even if it was a perfect stranger. I sighed. _Some things never_ change... **(A/N: Eventually, you will find out Chloe's story. Just not yet. So be patient.)**

Chloe walked over to Simon and pulled him away from the kitchen. She walked towards Tori and grabbed her arm as she passed taking her with her. She walked to me next. When she reached me she let go of them and asked, "So I guess you guys want to get settled in, take a shower, and stuff like that?" We nodded and she smiled. "Follow me."

She took us upstairs to the third floor. We followed her to a hallway and she walked ahead and opened three doors. "These are your rooms. You all have your own bathrooms."

"THANK GOD FOR BATHROOMS!" Simon declared, earning a laugh from all of us.

She opened two more doors. "These closets have extra clothes. One for girls and one for guys. It has all different sizes in there so don't worry." She walked back to us. "I'm going to take a quick shower because I'm still covered in mud. You guys can do whatever in your rooms. Come downstairs when you're done and I'll introduce you to everyone." Chloe was being so nice, you wouldn't have thought that just a half hour ago, she cut a deep gash in my side. I had to use my shirt to wrap it up on the way here.

A boy came down the hallway. "Chloe! Ashley is all stitched up. Do you need anything else?"

"Ohh, thanks Trevor! Um yeah, actually I do. Could you take a look at Derek's cut. It's the same as Ashley's." He nodded and pulled me off to yet another part of the house.

I didn't want to leave Chloe. I just got her back and she was acting like she didn't know me. I wanted to run up to her and just hold her in my arms. But _noooooooo_, she just _had_ to not know me. I didn't want to freak her out. I would have settled for her answering some of the questions off the long list that was growing each minute. But instead, I was being taken further away from her by Trevor, some kid I'd just met. I sighed. I guess my questions could wait.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! Yay, did you like it?! WELL, REVIEW AND TELL ME. Please? Mmmkay, so I will update next week or something like that.**

**CHAPTER 4 HINT: I'm thinking Tori needs a boyfriend. That's not all that happens, but it's all imma tell you.**

**Byeeeeee.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! Going to my dad's later than I thought so I have time to post this chapter before I leave. So yeah, please review! Cause that would be way awesome. Just sayin'.**

**ENJOY.(:**

**Disclaimer: Wanna know a secret? *whispers* I own Darkest Powers...JUST KIDDING. I really don't. I bet I fooled you!**

* * *

_I didn't want to leave Chloe. I just got her back and she was acting like she didn't know me. I wanted to run up to her and just hold her in my arms. But _noooooooo, _she _had_ to not know me. I didn't want to freak her out. I would have settled for her answering some of the questions off the long list that was growing each minute. But instead, I was being taken further away from her by Trevor, some kid I just met. I sighed. I guess my questions could wait. _

**Tori's POV**

Chloe was being so nice, though it was weird. _Why doesn't she know Derek? Why is she a werewolf? How much fun did I miss?!_ These questions kept bugging me. They were always there, in the back of my head. I was going to ask her them but she walked off to her room to take a shower.

I realised that I could_ finally _take a hot shower and put on some clean clothes! I was starting to get embarrassed of how bad I stunk from being on the run. There was so many hot guys! I probably disgusted them...

I walked towards the closet that Chloe told me held the girls clothes, expecting to see a few pairs of jeans and some big tee shirts. I was shocked to step into a walk-in closet, bigger than a bedroom. I smiled ear to ear. Across one wall were pants and dresses and the other were shirts and jackets. There were drawers of other things like socks, underwear, etc. On the back wall were shelves upon shelves of shoes! I squealed with joy.

I walked inside. The further back I got the bigger the sizes got. Starting with kids clothes and ending with grown woman stuff. I stopped at my size and picked out some skinny Miss Me jeans with a cool design on the butt. I turned towards the shirts. I wanted to wear something that made me look real hot but not slutty. I was determined to get a boyfriend while I was here. At least one of the hot guys I've seen had to be single. Plus there was probably way more people living here than the 12 or so that I've seen.

I went with a hot pink tank top with a black sweater over it. I grabbed some black flats from the back and walked to my room. The walls were light pink with black trimming. Inside was a queen sized bed with a dark pink comforter a light pink sheets, they looked surprisingly good together. There was a night stand with a lamp that had a black lampshade. Dark, black curtains were covering a big window. There was an empty bookshelf with a cozy chair next to it, and a big stereo with a full stock of CD's. I looked up to see a fancy chandelier that looked like it belonged in a ballroom. There was a black desk with a pink lamp on it. The hardwood floor was mostly covered by a big fuzzy rug. I turned around and saw a ladder. I climbed up it to a little hiding place right above the door that you can't see from the floor. It had a lamp and tons of pillows. Everything was just right for _Queen Victoria_. I smiled. "I love it here!" I shouted to nobody in particular.

"Well, I'm glad," A voice said from the ground. I quickly climbed down and saw April, the girl I met before. She was Trevor's mate. "We spent forever making this house and Chloe had every room decorated differently. I guess she thought you would like the 'Pink' room. She was right, as always." She smiled and so did I.

"Wait, you guys built this house? How? Where did you get all the money?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Chloe will explain everything after you all get cleaned up. I just wanted to make sure you were settled in. I'll leave you to it then." She waved goodby and I grabbed my clothes and walked over to the stereo to pick a CD. I found a Hawk Nelson album called _Smile, It's The End of the World_. I did smile because today was going so great. We found Chloe, got a new home, and now I was rocking out to my favorite band! Yet those annoying questions kept going through my mind. I sighed, knowing our luck wouldn't last. I decided to enjoy it now, though.

I turned the music up so I could hear it in the bathroom. I jumped in the shower, turned the water on, and began to sing the lyrics at the top of my lungs. "_FIX US 'CAUSE WE KEEP FALLING APART, JUST KEEP FALLING APART, WE'RE TIRED OF BEING ALONE!_"

I heard a banging on the other side of the wall, then Simon yelling. "TORI! SHUT UP!"

I giggled and sang louder. "_FIX ME 'CAUSE I KEEP FALLING APART, JUST KEEP FALLING APART, WON'T SOMEONE FIND MEEEEEEEEEE!_" When I got out of the shower, dried and fixed my hair, and got dressed, I felt better than I had in a long time.

I was walking downstairs when I bumped into somebody and landed on my ass. I was about to chew out whoever wasn't watching where they were going, but when I looked up, I looked right into the most beautiful, most inviting hazel eyes I had ever seen. I looked lower to see that his hand was stretched out to help me up. I took it and stood up, not taking my eyes off his. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." His voice was like angels singing.

It took me a minute to respond. "Ohh, no. That was all my fault." _What? Since when did _I_ take the blame for something? Even if it _was_ my fault!_

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Taylor. Do you know where you're going to? It _is_ a big house."

"I'm Tori. I'm looking for Chloe. Do you think you could help me find her?" I didn't need any help, Chloe said to meet her in the living room. I just didn't want to part ways with him yet, though.

"_The_ Tori? This is great!" What is everybody talking about? "I'd love to take you to Chloe. Follow me." We started walking and I got a good look at him. He was taller than me, probably Chloe's height, with shaggy chestnut brown hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, as most the guys weren't-not that I minded though-and he had a six-pack. He was tan, and had an amazing smile with perfect, white teeth.

We took a really long route to get down there, talking the whole way. I secretly hoped he made it longer on purpose, but I shouldn't think like that. He is too nice and sweet to like me like that.

He told me about himself, that he is 19, April's twin brother-which I should have guessed, they look _just _alike- and that Chloe helped him escape the Edison Group, "And I _don't_ have a girlfriend." He added more than once. I smiled every time. "So what about you? Tell me about yourself."

I smiled. This is one of my favorite things to do. "Okay well, my name is Tori Enright. Simon is my half brother and Derek is my foster brother. I'm 18. I've been on the run since I was 15. Chloe is my best friend. And I also _don't _have a boyfriend."

He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "In that case, would you want to go out sometime? Like maybe tomorrow?"

Me on the outside: "I'd like that."

Me on the inside: "OHH MY FUCKING GOD! OF COURSE!"

I realised then that we were arriving in the living room. Chloe squealed and ran up to us. She looked at Taylor. "Is she-?"

He cut her off. "Yupp." She squealed and gave us both a hug.

"Okay, I'm lost." Simon said behind me. I nodded in agreement.

"Uhh... We'll tell you later." Chloe answered. "I think you all have some questions for all of us."

"You got that right." Derek said, coming down the stairs.

"Okay, let's get everyone, then." Chloe, Taylor, April, and Justin took a deep breath then yelled. "EVERYBODY! GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE BACKYARD! MEETING!" It was the loudest thing I have ever heard. Chloe cleared her throat and spoke softer. "Please follow us to the backyard."

Finally. Some of my questions would be answered.

* * *

**A/N: More cliffys! Yay! Well, yay for me. 'Cause I already know what's gonna happen! :P**

**Ummmm... yeah, so imma try and write all week but there is a lot of problems going on at home and,yeah. But I'll try my best.**

**Ooops. Almost forgot, PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please?**

**Okay,well...BYEEE.(:**


	5. Chapter 5 Chloe's Story

**A/N: I figured out how to post chapters on my phone! Yay!(: I bet you all are real excited because this chapter has CHLOE'S STORY!:D And it's like wayyyyyy long!**

**So,yeah. This is a long author's note. ENJOY.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

_Finally. Some of my questions would be answered._

**Derek's POV**

We were on our way to the backdoor. Justin, April, and Taylor walked ahead. They said they were '_getting things ready'_. Whatever that means.

When we reached the back door Chloe abruptly stopped. "Okay, while we are alone, do you guys want to ask me anything that you wouldn't want to in front of everybody else? I will tell you my story outside, though."

Simon, Tori, and I looked at each other. Then I asked, "Why don't you remember me?"

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you remember him?!" Simon nearly shouted. He sounded almost as anxious as me.

"I don't... What are...?" She looked up at me. She looked confused, then suddenly she looked scared and looked down. "No... Is it him? It must be him..."

"Chloe, are you okay?" Tori's voice was full of concern.

"How did I know him?"

"Chloe, Derek was your boyfriend." Simon said gently.

She looked at me with eyes were full of tears. "I'm so sorry." She whispered so softly, even _I_ had a hard time hearing it. Her eyes were full of guilt. _Why is she sorry? This isn't her fault, _I kept thinking. I wanted more than anything to take her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright.

I heard footsteps. Then a voice call out, "Honey! I'm home!" A guy about my height with short spiky black hair and startling silver eyes walked down the hallway. "Hey love, what's this big meeting about?" He put his arm protectively around her waist. He looked into her eyes and noticed she was crying. The boy leaned in and kissed Chloe passionately on the lips. It took everything I had not to go over and snap his neck. Simon and Tori noticed this and stepped in front of me, so I wouldn't crush him.

To my relief, Chloe pulled away. "Jase, now isn't the time." She mumbled.

"Chloe, tell me what's wrong. It kills me to see you upset." She just shook her head. He let go of her waist and took her hand. I choked back a growl, that was supposed to be _me. _

Chloe looked back at us. "Your question will be answered when you hear my story. Is there still anything you want to know before we go outside?"

"Yeah!" Simon shouted. I _thought _he would stick up for me and tell off that guy that kissed Chloe, seeing as I was in too much pain to do it. "How come when you Changed back to a human in the forest, you immediately had clothes on?"

I sighed. Tori rolled her eyes. Jase's eyebrows scrunched together. Chloe just chuckled and shook her head. "Same old Simon..." She muttered.

Jase's eyes lit up. "_The _Simon?!"

"Okay! Why do people keep doing that?!" Tori yelled.

"You'll find out soon." Chloe replied calmly with a slight smile on her face. "To answer your question Simon, a friend did a spell on all of my clothes." He nodded. "Shall we now go outside?" Tori and Simon nodded. I, however, couldn't muster enough energy. It felt like my heart was ripped out, stepped on, and thrown away.

I sluggishly walked out the back door. I stepped outside to see tons and tons of quilts and lawn chairs spread across the backyard. They were all facing the porch which had 3 chairs on it, facing one chair. April guided Simon, Tori, and I to the three chairs on the porch. Chloe sat in the one facing everyone. She made Jase sit on the ground with everyone else. I had to hold back a smirk.

"Okay everybody!" Chloe called out to the group of roughly 200 people behind us. "You may or may not have heard that we found the people we're looking for!" Everybody was cheering. _What is going on? Was Chloe looking for us? _"But there were a few complications, so I will tell them my story. Some of you have heard it. Some have not. Pleas save all questions or comments until the end. " She looked pointedly at Simon who just shrugged.

"When I was 15," She started. "I saw my first ghost. I was at school and flipped out, so I was sent to a group home called Lyle House. There I met Tori, Simon, Liz, and Rae." _What about me? _"Liz flipped out and was transferred. I believed that I had schizophrenia until I began to see her ghost. I found out I was a necromancer. Simon, Rae, and I escaped, but we left Tori behind. Rae's a demi-demon and Simon is a sorcerer by the way. We escaped when we found out that Lyle House wasn't just a group home, but that they _knew_ we were supernaturals and _killed us _if we got out of control, like they did with Liz.

"We made it pretty far until we were being chased and shot at with tranquilizer guns. Simon split up with me and Rae. He told us where to meet him. Rae and I waited and waited. Before, I got cut and Rae convinced me to go to my Aunt Lauren for help, she was a doctor. We left to find my aunt and when we told her what happened, she was pissed. She looked at my arm and said I needed to go to the hospital. But instead she took us to the Edison Group lab. I found out that Rae had told the nurses at Lyle House that Simon and I were planning to escape. Rae, Tori, and I were there for a while until Tori and I escaped with the help of Aunt Lauren who realised what she did before was wrong. We found Simon and realised we needed to find his father who went missing before.

"We decided to go to his friend Andrew's house before we went on a search for his father. I found out that I had a half a million dollars as a reward for getting me back to my dad, so we layed low. We took a train to Andrew's house to find it empty. Just like when Simon's dad, Kit, disappeared. We stayed at his house that night and in the morning the Edison Group found us again. We escaped with Andrew, who they were holding captive, and he took us to a safe-house. We stayed there for a while until we found out that Andrew was with the people who attacked us at his house and they _weren't_ the Edison Group. **(A/N: That part always confused me. If I got it wrong, sorry, I wrote this at like 4 in the morning.) **Andrew's friends Russel and Margret took me, Simon, and Tori back to the Edison Group lab after they killed Andrew and his friend Gwen who wasn't in on it.

"We escaped again after I made a deal with a demi-demon." Everybody groaned because it was such a stupid thing to do. I had to agree. "Oh shut up! We wouldn't have escaped!" Chloe defended herself. "Anyway, I mad the deal with Deril and she made the building fall apart. Said she still owed me a favor because she was taken away by some creepy demon who tried to lick my blood." She shivered at the memory and I wanted to put my arm around her. "We had ourselves a little fight and Kit came. I killed Davidoff by raising a zombie of Tori's mom. We went from motel to motel after that because the Cabal wanted us. Aunt Lauren and Kit died in a car wreck and, once again, we were alone." **(A/N: I really don't like adults. So I'm sorry if you wanted them Kit and Lauren but the best times are without the, im my opinion.) **

My heart ached. Everything about me was just ripped out of the story! I listened more intently, this is where I didn't know what happened. "3 months later, I separated myself from Tori and Simon to distract the Cabal. I ran over to see Justin in a fight and I helped him, and to my surprise, we won. I introduced myself and told him that I was a necromancer and he told me he was a shamen. We started to go to the abandoned apartment that I told the the others to meet me at but we got into yet another fight and we were both bitten by a werewolf.

"They took us back to their lab and tried to brainwash us. Make us believe that we were with them. They were about to do a spell when Justin and I had a revelation: We were more powerful than them. Their magic had nothing on us." Simon laughed. "We pretended that their magic worked and that we were happy there. It was awful. Well the pretending part, not the living there. They let us do whatever we wanted. They wouldn't tell us no! They didn't want us to get mad and go against them. They kept turning supernaturals into werewolves and sending them to us. Justin and I would tell them the real reason why they were there and tell them to just go with it. There are a lot of female werewolves here because they were fascinated with us. There were so few of us before, so they kept making more.

"Everyday they would let us out and we planned our escape. They let us out to find spernaturals to join our cause. Half of us did that, while the other half built this house with the money they gave us. Whenever we found supernaturals, we would ask them to join us in destroying the Edison Group, with the price of being turned into a werewolf. Those who did, we took them back to the lab. Those who didn't, we would let them go and carry on with their lives.

"The Edison Group made it to where Jase and I couldn't have a mate-because we were some of the only ones left who didn't have one already-so we could attract other supernaturals to the lab." I let out a sigh of relief. So Jase _wasn't_ Chloe's mate and Chloe wasn't Jase's mate. I felt so much better. Chloe was my mate and it killed me to see her with somebody else. There was still a chance for me! "So naturally, to piss the EDG off, Jase and I went out. They wouldn't break us up. They were afraid we would go against them, still. It was hilarious!

"Eventually we finished the house. After 2 and a half years, we had enough people in the pack and the EDG knew it too. They tried to terminate us. One by one. But together, we were so much more powerful than them! We took down every one of those son of a bitches!" Chloe was smiling proudly, obviously reliving the moment in her head. I laughed, it was so different to see her so excited over something like this.

"For the past 6 months we have been looking for Tori and Simon. The EDG had ghosts of past workers put spells on you guys in your sleep. Well you 2 and one other person, I didn't know who though." She looked at me. "You. You were the other one they were messing with. In case you haven't noticed, you all are getting way more powerful, the Edison Group wanted to use you guys as weapons." How did we not realise this? "I met up with Liz after we escaped. I couldn't talk to her in the lab, they would get suspicious. I sent her to look after you guys.

"I summoned Deril, too. She still owed me a favor. I told her what happened and asked her if it was too easy. How did we pull everything off without a hitch? She told me that they took all the memories of one person away from me. The memories of a very important person in my life. Because of a spell, they couldn't tell me who it was. I had to figure it out myself." She looked me right in the eyes. I knew what she was about to say. "It was you, Derek. They took all my memories of you. I'm so sorry." Her eyes were full of tears. Her voice barely above a whisper.

Thunder cracked above us. A little old lady poked her head out the backdoor. "Everybody! Get inside! It's gonna start raining any minute! Besides, I made cookies!" Everybody got up and ran inside.

Only me, Chloe, Simon, and Tori were left outside. "We better go." Chloe said. We nodded but nobody moved, we were still shocked about what Chloe told us. She got up and pulled us up after her. "Might wanna hurry. Charlie's grandma makes the _best _cookies. You don't want her to run out before you try one." We nodded again and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that you are all mad because Chloe has a new boyfriend, but please remember that this is a Chlerek story! Don't give up on me yet! And btw, I really don't like trying to do this on my phone so I will only post lime 2 more chapters this week. Plus I have a ton of other stories that I'm working on, too. So don't lose hope! And review! Please? Alright well, I'm tired. Its been a real busy night. **

**Byeeeeee.(:**

**ALMOST FORGOT! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed! You have like no idea how much it means to me! I will reply when I get to a computer with internet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, first off: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I was like "Hey! I can update on my phone! Cool! Now I can update while I'm at Dad's!" Well guess what, my mom didn't pay my bill. Dumb excuse, right? Well I'm back now with a short chapter... Sorry about that, too! Please don't hate me!**

**ChloeAndDerek4Eva: Thanks so much!  
**

**Jayfire: Lmao, both your reviews cracked me up. Thank you soo much! And I just clicked 'Regular Site' at the bottom of the page on my phone and it looks like the computer version.**

**Jessibarrios: Thank you! And I noticed when my little bro asked about it.  
**

**Skilletpeeps: Thanks that means a lot!(:**

**Violentious: Lmao, thanks for reading!(:  
**

**PurpleGodess: Thank you!:D  
**

**Xxkirbylover11xX:Thanks so much!(:  
**

**Sigficanceobsess: I am, haha(:**

**XxScissorLuv13xX : Haha, thanks!:D**

**readalot99: Thanks for reading! **

**The Future Mrs. Belikov: Ummmm... Your review confused me...  
**

**Sorryfor the long author's note and short chapter but please ENJOY.(:**

**OMFG I TOTALLY FORGOT! Disclaimer: I **_**don't**_** own Darkest Powers! I forgot that the first time I posted this! Oops! **

* * *

_Only me, Chloe, Simon, and Tori were left outside. "We better go." Chloe said. We nodded but nobody moved, we were still shocked about what Chloe told us. She got up and pulled us up after her. "Might wanna hurry. Charlie's grandma makes the _best_ cookies. You don't want her to run out before you try one." We nodded again and went inside._

**Simon's POV**

I was sitting at the bar in the kitchen enjoying the most amazing chocolate chip cookie in the world, when I heard Chloe and Jase fighting.

_You know you shouldn't eavesdrop! _ My inner voice warned. I snorted. Like I care. I snuck over to the other stairs that led upstairs. I walked down a long hallway, praying that I knew where I was going.

I rounded a corner and immediately backed up to the spot I was at before. I peeked over and saw Chloe and Jase yelling at each other.

"I don't understand what you're mad about!" Jase shouted.

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe the fact that you flirt with every girl you see and it's starting to piss me off?! How about that, Jase?!"

"You're over reacting!"

"No, Jase. I'm not." Chloe stated calmly.

"Yes, Chloe. You are." Jase said, mimicking her tone.

"How am I over reacting to the fact that you completely ignore me half the time for all the other girls in the house? Most of them have a _mate! _That's sick!"

"You know what, Chloe? I'm sick of you, and your jealous fits! We're through!" He screamed.

"Thank god!" She shouted back. Jase walked away and down the stairs.

When she was sure he was gone, Chloe slid down the wall, put her head in her hands, and wept. I couldn't believe my eyes! This was fantastic! Well, not the fact that Chloe was sitting there crying. But the fact that her and Derek could get back together!

I ran back the way I came and began to look for Derek. He was talking to a guy that I recognised as Trevor. I pulled him up from the couch and dragged him up to my room. When we got there, I sat him down on my bed.

"What the hell man?!" He shouted.

"You will never believe what I just saw!" _You shouldn't meddle!_ I pushed the thought away quickly. Of course I would medal! My brother was about to let his first and only girlfriend go! As his bro, I simply couldn't let that happen.

"What?"

"I was spying on Chloe and Jase and saw them get in a fight, and he totally dumped her ass! Isn't that great?!" He looked at me like I was an idiot. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Is she okay?"

"Well when I left her, she was sitting in the hallway, crying."

"Then how is that great?!"

"Because _you_ are gonna go and win you're mate back!" Ugh, I sounded like such a girl.

He looked like he was about to say something when Tori barged in, grinning like and idiot. "Ohh my god! Derek, you will never believe what just happened! Jase and Chloe broke up! She is all upset now and _you_ are gonna comfort her!"

Derek glared at her, then me. "What? I swear I didn't tell her!"

Tori sighed. "Dang it! Did you guys already know?" I nodded. "Aww man! I was spying on them and I came to find you guys, but I got lost in this huge house. Did you know there's a home theatre? And an indoor pool? _And_ an art room?"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" This house was _so_ cool! The pack did an amazing job. Then I remembered why I was up here. "Derek! You have to go downstairs and talk to Chloe!"

He shook his head. "No. It's none of my business."

My brother could be so stupid sometimes. "Alright." I sighed.

"Fine." Tori said with a huff as she sat down in a chair. She started to sing 'The One That Got Away' by Jake Owen, under her breath. _"We shared three short months, And one long goodby. She was the one that got away. The one that wrecked my heart."_

I smiled, getting it. I began to sing along. "_I should have never let her go. I should have begged her to stay! She was the one that got away! YEAH, THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY!" _By the end, we were screaming in his face.

He stood up and glared at us. "Fine! Just stop singing already!" We cheered and watched him go downstairs towards the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry for it being short, but y'all will love the next chapter! Did you like the cliff-hanger? Haha, thanks to everybody for reading!**

**PHILLIP PHILLIPS IS AMAZING. That's all I have to say. **

**Byby!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Okay, so. I've had a pretty shitty day and this is me pretending to be in a good mood in a horrible attempt to make this day seem like it wasn't as bad as it was. HOLA. HOW ARE YOU LOVELIES? ;P Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll. This is my FAVORITE chapter I have written because I'm not really one for all that lovey-dovey shit, yet, I wrote this. THEREFORE I'M PROUD.(: Heehee. Popcorn is awesome. I would know because I'm eating some.**_  
_

**Alright, really quickly, there is a review that I saw on my phone first thing this morning and I just _ have_ to reply to it.  
Kat: And you must be going through your "I think I'm better than everybody else" phase. Seriously though, thanks for the honesty. But there is no reason to give me attitude, understand?**

**Blah. I'm not the best person to mess with when I'm in a bad mood. AAAAANYWAY. I love this chapter and I hope you all love it, too! ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the little quotes I use from it. (Bet ya didn't notice I did that. I might not have in this story, but I do in my other ones. I'm tired and not making sense.)  
**

* * *

_He stood up and glared at us. "Fine! Just stop singing already!" We cheered and watched him go downstairs towards the love of his life._

**Derek's POV**

I searched the house until I followed Chloe's scent to her bedroom. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A horse voice called out.

"It's me." I called back. Then I realised she probably didn't recognise my voice so I added, "Derek." **(A/N: There's one! You would understand if you read my disclaimer... maybe.)**

"Come in!"

I opened the door to find her laying in her bed. I sat down on the corner of it and looked around. Everything in Chloe's room looked like it all started out to be white, but now had a splash of color. Her comforter was tye-died her favorite colors, pink and blue-she probably did it herself-she had a chandelier that, once plain, now had different colored light bulbs in it, she had a bookshelf that was white with paint splattered on it. She had a big fuzzy white chair with a neon green pillow and a pile of books next to it. I recognised them as all her favorites. The rest of the room was like that. White with it's own personal touch of Chloe.

I turned back to her. She had changed into sweat pants and a big tee shirt. Even in an outfit so simple and plain, she looked beautiful. "Hey." I said, knowing what else so say.

"Hi."

"So, I uhh... heard what happened. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Jase is a dick." She stated, which shocked me. I had never heard her call anyone that before. I guess she really meant it. _How does one reply to that?_ I thought. "So, did Simon and Tori tell you?"

I nodded. "How did you-?"

"I'm a werewolf now, remember? I heard and smelled them both."

I nodded. "Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you want to be alone?" She shook her head again and pulled me in for a hug. **(A/N: I actually stole this from Zoey 101)**

Once I got over my initial shock that Chloe was hugging me, I pulled her into my lap and she cried into my chest. We stayed like that for a while, I'm not sure how long. It was just me and her while she cried softly.

Eventually she pulled away. and laid back down in her bed. "Sorry." She mumbled.

I smiled. "It's fine."

"So... Are you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you hurt Ashley." She stated. I almost forgot about this morning. It seemed like years ago, not hours.

"I thought she was part of the EDG. She told me that I needed to see her boss, and I freaked."

"Being on the run does that to you." She agreed. I nodded. I heard her mumbling something about it all being because they call her boss. I suppressed a smile. "So... Liz told me that the more that I'm around the person I forgot, then the more memories will come back."

My eyes lit up. "Really?" I asked, she nodded. "Do you remember anything so far?"

"A little... I remember part of your personality and stuff like that. Like, I remember that sometimes you can be a jerk, but other times you can be the total opposite. I also remember that you yell... loud." I smiled. "So tell me about yourself, maybe it will come back quicker."

"Okay. Uh..." _What am I supposed to say?_

"What was the most fun we've had together?" She offered.

"Okay, umm... We were on our first date, at some really fancy restaurant."

"Uh oh." She said. "I just know this is gonna end badly."

I smiled. "You were eating your dessert, when all of a sudden, you started coughing. I realised you were choking and tried to help you. You spit your strawberry shortcake out right on some poor old man's plate. He ate it before either of us could do anything. You felt bad but we ended up laughing about it the rest of the night."

She smiled sadly. "I wish I could remember it..."

"Me too..." I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you! It was meant to punish me, not you! You didn't do anything to deserve it." She looked like she was about to cry again.

Without thinking, I hugged her. I realised what I did and was about to pull away when she hugged back,"It's okay." I whispered in her ear. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. Do you still wanna try and get you memory back?"

She nodded and pulled away. "Ummm... Do you have any siblings?"

"Simon."

"That's right! When I first met you, you said you guys were 'identical twins' when I gave you a weird look!" She smiled, proud of herself. I smiled too. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Math."

"How old are you?"

"19." It went on like that for a while. She would ask simple questions and I would answer, every now and then she would remember something and get really excited. I noticed she was shivering under all her blankets and got up. "Are you cold? Do you want me to get you another blanket?" **(A/N: Apparently it's winter now. Lmao, I have no idea.)**

"N-no." She said, still shivering. "J-just get your b-butt over here." I sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "When was the first time we kissed?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and remembered. "We were at Andrew's not-so-safe house. I was on the roof and wouldn't come down. We got into a fight. So you went off into the woods where the EDG were hiding and got beat up by a ghost. When we got back, I apologised and you said-"

She cut me off and whispered. "'You don't think your worth it. But I do, '" She looked up at me. "'I absolutely do.'" **(A/N: Or something like that... Sorry I don't have my book with me.) **Subconsciously, I began to lean forward, and so did she, until we were only centimeters apart.

"And then we kissed." I whispered. She nodded.

We shut our eyes, and closed the distance between us. Our lips touched and-

"Chloe! Chloe!" A little girl called.

We both growled, looked at each other, and laughed. She got out of bed and I stood up, too. "I'm in my room, Jamie!" She called out to the little girl who interrupted our kiss.

Jamie ran into Chloe's room with a scared expression on her face. She had her long, light brown hair pulled into pony tails. She had big, forest green eyes that were wide with fear. She looked to be about 3.

"Chloe! I couldn't sleep! The thunder is too scary. Will you come tuck me into bed?" I looked out the window to see that it was storming pretty hard.

"Of course, Jamie. But where are Hayley and Cole?" **(A/N: That is my bestfriend and her crush ;D ) **I assumed they were her parents.

"Sucking face!" Jamie made a disgusted expression. "Kissing is so grody!"

Chloe looked at me and winked. "Very grody." She agreed. She motioned to me. "This is my friend Derek."

I smiled and waved. "Wait. Sleep? What time is it?" I thought it was just like, 5 o'clock.

"10 o'clock." She answered.

_We've been talking for _that _long? _"I guess so." Chloe stated. _Did I say that out loud? Weird... _"I'm gonna go tuck Jamie in. You should go to sleep. Night."

"'Night." I watched her leave.

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm really proud that I came up with something sweet! Anyway, please review! Pretty please? Even if you didn't like it! Just don't be bitchy. Byeeeee.(:**


	8. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hello to all my loyal readers! I just wanted to let you know that I love you! And... Please don't hate me for this, but... I have lost any and all motivation for this story. But trust me, I ****_will_**** continue. I promise ya'll that. It's just that I thought up this story while I was bored during my classes, around the beginning of the school year. But now, I have no time to do that. This is my first year of high school, so I'm still getting used to it. But it's not just a lot of work, it's also really, ****_really_**** fun. I seriously love school. And I would be writing at home, but there is too much drama involving my family for me to even think properly. I'm too busy trying to get a job, get my Hardship, keep my family from killing each other(Literally. My aunt is psycho), and find a car for not only me, but also my sister. And I just found out that my favorite uncle wants to commit suicide. I'm dealing with this all at the age of 14. And that's just at my mom's. At my dad's, I babysit 5 days a week. The other 2 days, I'm at church. Plus, I'm pretty much raising my little brother whose mother is, for some reason, incapable of getting up off her fat ass and doing it herself. So as you can see, writing a story is not my first priority. When things calm down, however, I'm going to re-read the Darkest Powers series and pray that it will help me come up with ideas... It might also help if you guys send me suggestions. That would be cool. And review! It makes my day when I read a new review!**

**And just one more thing to consider, I watched Shrek recently and realized that it is just like the Darkest Powers series. No lie. And in more ways that you think. So what I want you to do is think about it for a minute ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ See? I told you they were just alike. I know. Mind=blown, right?**

**Well thanks to everybody who put up with me enough to read this who authors note! So, in conclusion, if you like this story: follow it. Because there won't be more chapters for... God knows how long! But there will be more eventually. I pinkey promise. And I have never broken a pinkey promise in my life.**

**SO PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND DON'T LOOSE HOPE. I love ya'll! And may your life be less stressful than mine. **

**Sincerely,  
Mollie...(;**


	9. Very Bad News

**WARNING: WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS VERY SAD AND MAY CAUSE SHOCK, SOBBING, AND PANIC ATTACKS. CONTINUE WITH CAUTION.**

**Heyyyy, people... Ugh. I just know this is going to be an awkward talk or chapter or authors note or whatever.**

**Listen, I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but: I regretfully inform you that this fanfic is most likely over unless I miraculously find the will to write again.**

**Now listen, I wanted to continue writing as much as all of you wanted to continue reading, but shit happens. And that's life. Now I'm NOT gonna give you a list of shit going on in my life like I did in the last author's note because I have come to realize that I hate it when people pitty me. It makes me feel all weak, you know? But all I want to say is that all this bullshit that has been going on has not stopped. In fact, it's gotten probably 20 times worse.**

**But what can I do about it? THAT is the key question, and over these past few months, I've been doing nothing but looking for the answer to it. Eventually, I did find my answer. I can do very little. So, at this point, I'm just going with it. **

**But unfortunately, writing is not a priority. Well, it's not compared to everything else. Ya'll must understand that, right? I hope so. I don't want ya'll to think i just gave up on this fic. I want everybody to know that i really did try to start writing again, but life just doesn't allow it. It might also be because my computer exploded, but that's a different story for a different time. **

**BY THE WAY, I really really really want to thank everybody who reviewed. Y'all are all suuuuuuuuper sweet. I'd write ya'll a heart but the 'less than' sign thing never shows up. Bummer. I'd write every single one of you a reply if I wasn't so tired. I cannot thank all of you enough for being supportive and patient. I'd say "I wish I could kiss all all of you" but I think some of you might be girls and i don't roll that way. THANKS SO MUCH. *insert heart here* **

**I'm not totally sure what else to write, so i guess this is where we say goodby. Here it goes: GOODBY MY LOVELIES. I'M SO SORRY THIS DIDN'T WORK OUT. IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME. I'M SORRY. I THINK I JUST HAVE COMMITMENT ISSUES OR SOMETHING. **

**And with that, I'd just like to end this little relationship with this: Elvis Presley is awesome. Spider-Man is amazing. Taylor Swift can suck it. & I love ya'll. Each and every one. Now don't you forget it. **

**PEACE OUT MUH NIGGAS**

**-Mollie *heart***


End file.
